


The Devil That Burns in Me

by twinkylukey



Series: supernatural au(s) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Luke Hemmings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Boy Ashton Irwin, Bottom Luke, Demon Ashton Irwin, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Innocent Luke, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M, Supernatural Elements, This Is STUPID, Top Ashton Irwin, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: For eons, angels and demons have walked among us. Luke is a sweet angel who has been in love with a demon for as long as he could remember.





	The Devil That Burns in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this a series, so let me know if you like it! Please leave your suggestions for part two, concerns, etc. The smut will be more detailed throughout! All the love- tl!

For as long as there had been a universe, there were angels and demons that walked among us. 

Among these walking monsters were a collection of white and black pigmented wings. The angels, of course, wore the white, powdery feathered wings. And the demons strolled about with the heavy, burdens speckled with black and red contrasts. Most angels had a halo aura around their heads, and they twinkled as they walked by the dull humans. 

Luke Hemmings was a new angel. His soul had been taken and been purified through an extensive process. He was a good, religious boy throughout his human life and had rightfully earned his place in the heavens. He had honeyed, golden curls that swept his innocent, blue eyes and cherry red lips that were in the shape of a heart when he smiled. His long lashes dusted the glitter from his high cheekbones, and his pale skin was reminiscent of some sort of fluffy cloud. Luke was a sunshine for many. A guardian angel to those who needed him. And a fun toy to annoy to a certain, hellfire demon. 

If Luke Hemmings had been a good human and earned a special place in heaven due to his good behavior, Ashton was Satan in the flesh. He had hazel eyes when they were not consumed by all black. His wings were much more rugged than that of an angel. They were satin, jet black, and pained his back as he walked. 

Luke was doing his morning routine. He checked on one of the young girls he was responsible for, opening her window just slightly to see her fast asleep. He smiled to himself. His hard work had earned him some alone time.

He sat quietly in a field where daisies were populous. He plucked one and tucked it behind his ear with a gentle smile. His skin felt soft from his nap in the supple rose garden near his home. Heaven offered him so much luxury. Including eternal beauty. 

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful boy in all of heaven," Ashton's voice was gravelly low. A low throb inside of Luke's perfect ears. The small boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked around.

"Oh, I just got some alone time! Ashton, not now!" Luke pouted. He couldn't see the demonic boy, and then, he was sat in front of him. His eyes were as black as a night sky. Luke jumped back a little. 

"Ashton..." The angel sighed.

"Hey, beautiful, I thought we were friends," Ashton faked a pout. Luke's cheeks were dusted rose with embarrassment at the pet-name. He stared into the dark black eyes with curiosity. 

"We are friends, Ashton. But you know it's—"

"Against the rules?" Ashton cut Luke off and slid a little closer to the sweet, flawless boy. He was wearing a loose, white fabric that fell from his shoulders. Ashton wanted to touch.

"Yes, Ashton. I can't just, keep doing this," Luke spoke softly. Ashton shrugged. His brunette hair was messy and curly along his head. His muscles were threatening to ruin that red shirt he was wearing. Luke shook his head to brush away the weird thoughts he found himself getting around Ashton.

"Save someone's life today?" Ashton changed the subject with a scoff. Luke was now standing on his bare feet. His pale skin moved like the moon's shadow as he walked. They were by a small brook. A meadow full of wildflowers, fireflies, and a midsummer night's love. It was evening, twilight. A peaceful inhuman silence surrounded them.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Luke's voice sang. Ashton was an awful being, and he wanted to choke Luke until that beautiful voice was no more. His dark eyes shimmered with interest when Luke innocently pushed the silky fabric from his shoulders. His pale skin was becoming more and more exposed in the light of the approaching night. Venus herself seemed to have sculpted the curvy angel. His feather wings slipped out as he pulled the fabric from his torso. It was now only covering from his waist down. It was Ashton's turned to be confused. 

"What in the hell are you stripping for?" Ashton stood, walking swiftly to sit closer and watch Luke. The angel felt no shame, not understanding the concept of nudity until Ashton had made it apparent.

"I am bathing, silly. It's what I do when I am not busy. There are no humans in this meadow, and it has a perfect little stream. I just adore it," Luke's softspoken words fascinated Ashton. It challenged the demon, and he wanted to make something more of it. 

"And you don't care if I watch?" Ashton smirked. His evil smile made Luke blush. He was ashamed of his own ignorance. 

"Why would I care, Ashton?" Luke's skin sparkled in fractures as he placed soft, pink rose petals into his little "bath." 

"Oh, no reason. But, can I join you?" Ashton stalked closer. His fingers twitched at the swell of Luke's bum that was so close to being revealed. 

"I don't see why not if you stop being so strange," Luke untied his last restraint. His body was bare and soft as the sky turned to night. He dipped his feet in, testing the water. He was sat on the fabric of his clothes so that he wouldn't have to sit in the dirt. Ashton was his friend. He bathed with many other angels, so he didn't see a problem with the devil taking a dip inside of the now holy water. 

Ashton didn't need further instruction. He stared hungrily at the angel he had lusted after for centuries, even when he was a human. His scarred, tan skin wasn't as shiny in the evening. He rushed over to the stream, just as exposed as Luke and watched as the soft boy jumped in. They were at the beginning of the small river, where the water was still in their presence. It was much more violent throughout the forest but calm where Luke dipped his golden tendrils. His dive into the water caused the sweet water to bubble like sparkling soda. Ashton wanted to growl, stepping in after. 

His lips twisted wickedly when he watched Luke.

"You know it's a sin for me to see you naked?" His voice was teasing. Luke's eyes widened. 

"I-It is?" Luke swam to Ashton. They were very close as Ashton rested against a rock. 

"Yes, but it can be forgiven," Ashton smirked. The gullible angel cocked his head to the side.

"How?" Luke perked up. His wings fluttered with his movements.

"By letting a demon touch you. See, if I touch you, you can commit any sin. And all I have to do is touch you to take it away," Ashton was quick to tell a lie. The angelic boy moved even closer in a swift movement. Luke's blue eyes were bright and curious. He nodded rapidly. Ashton's chest was now pressed to his.

"Please take my sin," Luke traced over Ashton's scarred body. Ashton's wings twitched in surprise. The feeling of an angel touching him sent electricity soaring through his body.

Ashton groaned. His hands flew to Luke's sides where he gripped them bruisingly. Whenever they moved, Ashton knew there would be some sort of friction. Luke's cherry lips were parted innocently, a soft sigh fell from them. Ashton was careful, gently touching where Luke's heart was. 

"T-There ya go," He rasped. They were sinfully close. Their bodies were so close. The older, darker immortal was finding it hard to breath because he had longed to trick the sweet angel for so long, and the younger blonde was so fascinated. All he wanted to do was learn more about this sin removal. 

"Since you can remove my sins, can I-I c-commit more? I-I-I mean, I'm safe as long as you take them, right?" Luke smiled from ear to ear. The tip of his pixie nose was pink, and his red lips were wet from being licked by his own tongue. 

Ashton had never felt more fulfilled. 

"Sure, my sweet angel. What did you have in mind?" He chuckled and kept his hands on Luke's hips. 

"H-Homosexuality," Luke coughed.

"Oh, so the angel wants to fuck some boy, huh? Who's the lucky guy?" Ashton seared with jealousy. His eyes had turned completely red, no longer just black.

"Not some boy. Some demon," Luke whispered. He wrapped his arm around his longtime friend. His forbidden friend. Ashton's face shifted in realization. He laughed lowly and looked down at Luke with normal, black eyes. 

There had always been a longing between the two immortals. For as long as Luke could remember, he had seen the good in Ashton. Even when they were humans and Ashton had slaughtered the whole town behind his parents' back, Luke still cared for him. Luke was kind to Ashton. He helped him escape from trouble. And when Luke died, Ashton couldn't physically cope. He cried nonstop. His best friend and possible future lover was dead at someone else's mercy.

So, Ashton sold his soul to become a demon. At least, even though it took years to find each other, they could be friends in the afterlife. It was difficult. It required Ashton sneaking out of the caverns of hell, and Luke had to tiptoe around—constantly being careful not to get caught. But there was always something a little stronger than friendship. Ashton always visited the angel. It was far more than playfully annoyance; it was growing thoughts of pining for Luke that Ashton carried around as his torture. 

Ashton exhaled softly. His eyes switched to the rare, humanlike hazel. He softened and kissed Luke as tenderly as possible. The kiss caused a rage between heaven and hell. There were demons and angels that would soon know of their sinful behavior. It was an abomination. Not just because they were boys, but because they were an angel and a demon. 

Luke mewled softly and blushed.

"Oh Ashton, my thoughts have longed for that to happen for so long," Luke moaned. Ashton snapped, losing all control. He swung Luke's legs around his waist and carried him out of the cool stream. He lied him in the soft grass and kissed him over and over. This was where his greed lied. He wanted to murder anyone who had ever thought of Luke in this way. His lips bruised Luke's, his hot mouth was like flames to Luke's skin. 

"I long to ravish you," Ashton growled. Luke's confused, innocent body reacted so pleasantly to the many sensations Ashton gave him.

It was simple, their lips sliding together like so. Luke's innocent, wet mouth slid against Ashton's experienced tongue that had once tasted blood. It was a dangerous game. They were both desperate to play.

Luke wasn't sure how it had happened. Those horrible thoughts from before were safe from repercussions now. He let the temptations take over as he pressed his bare angelic body against Ashton's tainted soul. Ashton cradled Luke in his big black wings.

Somehow, the two had ended up in the grass. The wildflowers tickled each of their undying bodies. Luke breathed out his hot passion. His beautiful, flawless skin began dirtied with their movements. Their lips were unbreakable. They were quenching a long forgotten thirst. A thirst that they had somehow never explored before. 

When Ashton took Luke's virginity, it was the first time he had ever felt good.

Throughout his human life he had longed to do the seemingly simple task, but he never had the heart. Now, with Luke's legs wrapped around him, the fireflies buzzing past them, and the nighttime breeze singing a symphony into their lungs, he felt at peace.


End file.
